The present invention relates to a jogging stroller and more particularly, to a tandem jogging stroller that can easily be folded up to reduce the size for storage and delivery.
When wishing to collapse a conventional single-seat jogging stroller 9, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the user must turn the two retaining blocks 92 about the associating bottom ends of the handlebar 91 to the unlocking position to disengage the respective retaining grooves 921 from the top ends 931 of the respective front frame bars 93, and then turn the handlebar 91 downwardly backwards to the received position.
Further, various tandem jogging strollers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. For the sake of stability and safety, the size of the frame structure, wheels and other related parts must be relatively greater than a regular baby cart.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a tandem jogging stroller, which is foldable to reduce the size for storage and delivery. According to one aspect of the present invention, the tandem jogging stroller is comprised of a handlebar, two rear-seat rear frame bars, a rear wheel axle, two rear-seat front frame bars, two rear-seat side frame bars, a movable bracket, two rear bottom frame bars, two front bottom frame bars, two front-seat front frame bars, two front-seat rear frame bars, a front wheel bracket, and a handlebar control mechanism. The two front bottom frame bars are respectively connected to the movable bracket, and the movable bracket is coupled to and movable along the rear bottom frame bars. When collapsing the tandem jogging stroller, the movable bracket and the front bottom frame bars are moved backwards along the rear bottom frame bars to reduce the size for storage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the movable bracket can be used as a footplate for the resting of the legs of the young child sitting on the rear seat of the tandem jogging stroller.